


Be My Light In My Time Of Need

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coping, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm sorry I killed Chrono in this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: The phone called only told her that Chrono was long gone with no point of returning, dying just like Miguel did years ago. Feeling like there were no options left, she turned to someone she and Chrono knew exceptionally well...Shion Kiba.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion, Anjou Tokoha/Shindou Chrono (Past/Implied)
Kudos: 1





	Be My Light In My Time Of Need

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a long fic with Tokoha/Shion!! It's been a long time coming. 
> 
> This AU idea suddenly came to me one day while trying to write another fic for them. 
> 
> Idk, how I feel about Chrono/Tokoha as a ship tho because I never really thought of it much before. 
> 
> Also, sorry I killed Chrono. I feel bad to

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired. The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. 

But she didn't care. Aimlessly sauntering through the void streets. It was late, very late. But not like she cared. He needed to meet with someone. It was important that she did it now and not wait for later to arrive. She had to tell him the news as soon as she possibly could. 

The city was huge but she knew her place well. She knew she was going to find the place she was looking for in no time. Besides, it was a big mansion it couldn't be that far from where she was. She kept moving, even if she was sort, her frame felt heavy but she kept moving forward. Walking through countless streets.

Her bright Hazel eyes seem to lose their brightness. A part of her had wished she had dawned on a coat before she ran out of her house. But her mind was too focused on seeing the male after she heard the news, a few days ago.

It didn’t take her long, her eyes resting on a mansion now in front of her. The Kiba mansion to be exact. She wasn't new here. She'd been here before with Chrono. She stopped only a few inches away from the mansion's large gate.

The only place she’d decided to turn to in this time of need. Taking a deep breath of air before she took a step forward. Her eyes scanned the sidewall of the gate, seeing the red button. Taking note of the button as She took another towards it, hoisting one of her hands up, pointed her index finger out. 

Her hand only shiver. She was having difficulty. But then she unexpectedly remembers something...

_ Chrono and Tokoha were at this same very wall, she was only a step back from Chrono as he was shaking to even press the buzzer that was in front of them. _

_ Tokoha was slowly becoming annoyed and disgruntled at the redhead. For wasting her time.  _

_ "Hurry it up already! We don't have all day, you know!?"  _

_ The redhead snapped back at her, "I'm trying. It's not as easy as it looks." _

_ She only let out a sigh, "Ugh, just move, let me do it!"  _

_ But she was having trouble pressing the button as well. Her hand trembling like his.  _

It felt much like the same circumstance she was presently in right now.

_ 'Chrono…' _

Lowing her hand down back to her side before she took a step back away from the wall containing the button. The image of that day only flickered in her mind. But then, Shion had unexpectedly come out of the large gate. She highly doubts that he was going to do the same here. Of course, he wasn't. It was late at night.

Perhaps better if she waited until the sunrise to come? She shook her head, trying to alleviate those thoughts. 

"No, I came here to tell him and that is what I'm going to do."

Taking another deep breath of the fresh air. She took a step forward once more, raising her hand, she gulped, closing her eyes tightly. She pressed the button. 

"Who's here at this time a day?" A raspy voice could be heard coming from the speaker.

"I'm Anjou Tokoha, one of Shion's friends. Remember? I… I really need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Oh, Miss. Anjou! Welcome back to the mansion, it's been a while. But it's late. Would you like me to get, Master Shion for you?"

"Yes, please. I need to talk to him. Thanks."

His dark blue eyes settled on his desk, his deck of cards spread out across the table, it was getting late and he knew better than to stay up this late but he’d deemed it important to go through his deck of cards. There was a new tournament happening soon and Shion wanted to make sure he was well prepared.

The room was void of any known sound. Letting him hear his thoughts clearly.

The blonde heard the door click open, causing the male interest to peck up, “Master Shion, someone is at the door waiting for you.”

Shion reminds silent, using his utter body strength to push his chair back hearing the creaking before picking himself up from his chair, making his way towards the door where his butler was at. 

“Sir, would you like me to accompany you?”

“No, it’s alright. Please, go get some rest, I’ll take care of this.”

“As you wish sir.”

Strolling towards the door, his grey-haired butler trudged to the side, letting the blonde walk past him. 

Walking through the large halls until he made it out to the main room. 

As he opened the door, it started to reveal a familiar green-haired female, standing there. His childhood friend, Anjou Tokoha. 

_ ‘What is she doing here so late?’  _ He couldn’t help but questioned the fact that she was here so late.

"Tokoha?" He would assume she was in bed, relaxing by now. Dark blue eyes focus on her. Something seems different, odd about her. She wasn’t being herself. Her body rhythm and tone of voice only made her sound nervous, shy even. 

“Hey, Shion,” A soft muttered as a greeting came from the female standing outside of his mansion. A low tone. It was unlike her.

His eyes travel, moving from the female’s gaze out to the sky, even from where he was currently standing at he still felt the cold air, hitting his frame. And if the weather forecast was right 

“Tokoha, please, come inside. It’s going to rain soon. We’ll talk further inside.”

She only nodded, making no protest against that idea. Thinking it was a better idea. She preferred to be at someplace warm instead of being outside. keeping her head down on the floor, gazing at her heels, as she entered the threshold. As she said nothing, it was way out of character for her. This only made the blonde more worried. _ ‘Why is she acting this way?’ _

Shion only watches as she enters his home before he starts shutting the door, making sure to lock it before he turns back to face his green-haired friend.

"Follow me," sauntering past her, The two made to the living room, his living room. The place was so fancy, Tokoha didn't feel like she belongs here. In such a fancy place. 

“Tokoha please have a seat.”

She nodded and sat down on the sofa.

“Are you thirsty, hungry? Perhaps I should get something for you? I’ll—”

As he was speaking, she heaved her arm, taking hold of his wrist, wrapping her fingers around the white fabric of his shirt. “Shion, Hold on.”

This caught him off guard and he froze. Turning his back to face her, his dark blue eyes meeting hers. 

"Tokoha. Why did you come here so late, especially when it's almost midnight and the weather is going to be bad? I know you're not acting like yourself so please tell me what is bothering you."

"It's about Chrono…"

The male became confused by this, "Chrono? What does Chrono have to do with this? Did you have a fight with him again?" So many more questions promptly floated his head but he wasn't going to ask all of them immediately and overwhelmed her with questions.

He knew that Chrono and Tokoha had their couple quarrels from time to time, often Shion would have to help them sort it through and work it out. But today, it was different. Tokoha seems depressed and unlike herself, something bad must have happened.

"Chrono, he's…" Biting her lips, she holds the folds of her dress, clutching the fabric around her fingers.

“Chrono is what?"

"You haven't heard?" 

"Heard what? What are you talking about, Tokoha?" 

"He's dead, Shion."

The words that came out of her mouth alarm Shion. He had expected a really bad fight but not death. Anything but that. How could he didn't know this, sooner? He should've known… How long was Chrono announced dead for? 

Digging the fingernails into the palm of his hand, feeling the nails digging in his skin. Trembling. His eyelids, shutting tightly together. Regrets only filled his mind. 

How could he let this happen? To his best friend. His past rival. If Tokoha's words were right (which Shion had a feeling they were, of he knew she wouldn't lie. Especially about one of her friends.) 

“I lost Miguel and now I Chrono too, it’s hard to stay happy knowing my close friends are dead and never coming back. I might lose you next...”

“I understand, Even so, Chrono doesn’t want you to sulk like this. He doesn't want any of us to sulk about his death. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, I promise you that much. I'll be here for you and help you get through this."

Her Hazel eyes finally lifted one more, meeting Shion. Her heart fluttered by his speech. She couldn't help but let the end of her lips curl into a soft smile, thanking the blonde for this time.

"Thanks for all of your help, Shion but I need to go home now."

"No. It's late and I don't want anything bad happening to you. You must be exhausted by now. Stay here for the next, I'll let you use the guest bedroom."

  
  


You really do that for me, Shion?" 

"Of course, anything for one of my friends."

She arrived at the room. 

  
  
  


He woke up from the smell of something. Groaning, he lifted himself up, wiping his eyes. "That aroma." 

Stepping inside the threshold his kitchen as the scent only grew. Finding a familiar was had on a link pink apron on. A cooking appliance wrapped around her hand. 

She felt as if someone was watching her, whirling her head to the side, seeing the male near the doorway. 

The end of her lips curls in warming, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Shion!" 

He returned her smile and greeted her back, "Good morning, Tokoha." 

"I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

"No, not at all." 

A few minutes of silence had passed.

  
  


"Tokoha seems to be doing well today but still… I should watch over her just in case."

Crying on his shoulder, 


End file.
